


Gun

by starlightandstatic



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightandstatic/pseuds/starlightandstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako saves the world. For her family.</p>
<p>"hide, hide / i have burned your bridges / i will be a gun / and it's you i'll come for”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Quick cuts and canon-typical robot violence.
> 
> Download links: [Small (31k)](https://app.box.com/s/if5cc6u7znkjd42ow11e) | [Large (171k)](https://vimeo.com/104343975)
> 
> (PS - This vid is prettier in HD, I recommend clicking through to Vimeo for the larger version!)

[Gun](http://vimeo.com/104343975) from [starlightandstatic](http://vimeo.com/user22805838) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** revenge


End file.
